JayDamiweek
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Día 1: Soulmates/Día 2: Guardaespaldas/Día 3: Fantasy AU/Día 4: Matrimonio por conveniencia/Día 5: Gods/Goddesses/Día 6: Lesión severa/Día 7: Shapeshifters
1. Inesperado

Primer dia: Soulmate

* * *

Damian siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados respecto a su soulmate. Por un lado, los estatutos de la Orden decían que de llegar a encontrarle debía acabar con su existencia, para los asesinos era mejor eliminar puntos blandos. No obstante, había otra opción, podría ser que como su madre le encontrara y fuera importante para la Liga, entonces su soulmate podía conservar la vida.

Casos como ese eran pocos, gracias a esas conexiones la Liga tenía a su disposición a personas influyentes en diferentes gobiernos y empresas mundialmente importantes incluso en organizaciones religiosas. Sin embargo, su madre… aunque tenía a un soulmate tan digno de ella que incluso un heredero engendraron no estaba a su lado.

Batman era el soulmate de Talia Al Ghul y se alejó por voluntad propia de ella.

Damian creció admirando a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo odiándolo por hacer sufrir a su madre, cuando Talia le hablaba de él no faltaba la ocasión en que maldijera no poder asesinarle.

¿Qué podía hacer él?

Si lo encontraba y no era digno tendría que matarlo y si lo era quizás solo le podría ver para utilizarlo, Damian no quería mentirle o manipularle para fines de la Liga.

 _"¿Deberia buscarlo y ponerle a salvo, renunciar a mi legado por el?... pero… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que lo encuentre? ¿De que no se horrorice al saber lo que he hecho?"_ pensó colocándose una playera, tapando el nombre de su soulmate localizado entre la cuarta y quinta costilla. La manera más rápida de llegar a su corazón.

 _Jason_

-.-

Jason odiaba al pequeño demonio de Bruce o eso solía decirle al reemplazo cada que señalaba lo mucho que lo miraba. _"Tengo que vigilar que no trate de matarnos", "sé que aprovechara la mínima oportunidad para devolverme esa bala que le metí"_. Contestaba con una sonrisa burlona que Tim correspondía con un gesto de _"lo entiendo, yo hago lo mismo"_ , pero la verdad era que le tenía un poco de lastima al mocoso, no solo por su crianza y progenie sino porque no importaba que hiciera parecía que no podía ganarse la probación, atención o cariño del gran murciélago y era un tanto doloroso verlo esforzarse día sí y noche también por conseguirlo sin resultados favorables.

Era patético lo desesperado que estaba por el cariño de Bruce y no entendía porque lo quería, es decir, tenía el de Dick y podía jurar que era cien veces mejor pero el demonio no razonaba igual. Aunque le parecía admirable que se esforzara por cambiar su destino, que se aferrara en cambiar de asesino a héroe. En cierta manera le recordaba a si mismo cuando era Robin, él había salido del Callejón del Crimen como un ladronzuelo y Batman lo convirtió en protector de los inocentes, Jason también quería dejar atrás su "pasado negro" y ser un "miembro decente de la sociedad"

.

Cuando Leviatán ataco la ciudad maldita Jason no compartió la resolución de Tim. Por muy estratega que fuera el, darle el Principito a la Arpía no era factible, no, él sabía que probablemente terminaría muerto o diseccionado molécula por molécula.

¿En qué carajos pensaba Tim?

.

Al verlo enfundado en su nuevo traje sonrió, ¿Robin no podía salir? Bueno, Red Bird sí. Pelearon bien codo a codo como Wingman y Red Bird, si salían vivos de esa quizás podrían patrullar juntos, él le soltaría más la correa y dejaría que rompiera tantos huesos como quisiera ya que Batman no le permitía usar tanta fuerza como debería (hala, hay que detenerlos, pero tenerles consideración no vaya a ser que los demanden por uso excesivo de la fuerza).

Verlo al borde de un ataque de pánico fue… raro. Aún más que a Batman no le importara y solo lo regañara por salir de la mansión, entendía que le molestara su desobediencia pero acaba de decirle que lo mandaría con la loca que puso precio a su cabecita. ¿En qué carajos pensaba Bruce al permitir eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente mandarlo a la Atalaya donde su desequilibrada madre no lo alcanzara? A la mierda con el orgullo, ¿no era la vida de su hijo más importante?

.

El no estuvo presente en la batalla de la Torre pero igual se enteró.

Robin había muerto, una espada atravesó su pequeño cuerpo. Batman nuevamente llegaba tarde.

Esperaba que su muerte dolería un poco no el dolor insoportable que tuvo, estaba seguro que fue lo mismo que sintió el demonio antes de abandonar el plano de los vivos, quizás hasta un poco más fuerte.

Y Jason lloro.

Lloro porque una vida joven se extinguió por fines mundanos, lloro porque el chico no lo merecía, porque fue su misma sangre quien finiquito su existencia pero sobre todo lloro porque acababa de perder a su soulmate. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dieron cuenta? ¡Tenían tiempo de conocerse! ¡Debieron notarlo!

Jason se había jurado que si lo encontraba no permitiría que nada lo dañara, que utilizaría todo lo que tuviera a favor de su seguridad, pero Damian, el Damian que no pensó seria el suyo estaba muerto.

.

.

¿Secuestrar a Cyborg e ir a Akopolips por el cadáver de Robin? Claro, ¿por qué no, que podría salir mal?

.

.

Al verlo abrazar a su padre sintió dos cosas: rencor porque Bruce no merecía el amor de ese niño y un enorme alivio de verlo vivo. Fue como si pudiera respirar libremente otra vez, ya no estaba esa correa que apretaba sus pulmones en cada inhalación.

.

Su Principito regreso con súper poderes que no sabía controlar, ¿por qué pedirle ayuda a Superman si Starfire podría hacerlo si él se lo pedía? La princesa podía enseñarle como controlar su fuerza y mantener los pies en la tierra, Jason solo lo sugirió por el bien del chico, que terminara frecuentando las casas de los Outlwans y uniéndose más a Jason era un efecto colateral.

Uno que persistió aunque los poderes de Robin se acabaran.

.

Damian renuncio al manto de Robin, si Batman sentía que Thomas era mejor para el puesto pues bien, ojala no tuvieran que preparar otro funeral pronto.

Dejo un tiempo para meditar el camino a seguir y descansar, seis meses después tomo otra identidad (Ghoul), y siguió viajando por el mundo con Nobody, Avada y el murciélago rojo.

En ocasiones coincidían durante las misiones, otras veces el trio menor de superhéroes iban directamente a buscarles ya fuera a solicitar refugio, ayuda o simplemente a ver que no estuvieran muertos. A Jason le encantaba verlos, no solo porque Damian fuera su soulmate sino porque sentía que los mocosos eran sus protegidos, que estaban ayudando a formarlos y eso les provocaba cierto grado de orgullo a los Forajidos; no solo eran vigilantes problemáticos sino mentores.

Jason había guardado en secreto su conexión con el menor de los Wayne, quería que creciera algunos años antes de hacer cualquier movimiento (no quería ir a la cárcel por estupro muchas gracias). Tampoco se le había dicho a Damian y creía que el niño (a los quince todavía era un niño, ¿verdad?) no sospechaba nada, quizás le buscaba entre misiones o en el colegio al que asistía (Roy de alguna manera los convenció de ir a la escuela)

-.-

-Uno pensaría que a tu edad tendrías más cuidado.

-Oye que tampoco estoy tan viejo –siseo cuando Ghoul retiro su guante para reacomodar sus dedos.

Esa noche había tenido un accidente que provoco su arma retrocediera al momento de una detonación lo que le disloco tres falanges, no mortal ni permanente, pero si doloroso como el infierno. Dejo de prestar atención a lo que mascullaba el menor, la morfina estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y había dejado de sentir sus lesiones. Iba a recostarse para descansar cuando sintió el agarre de Damian tensarse.

\- ¿Todd?

\- ¿Mmm? –Tenía la vista medio desenfocada pero aun así noto el shock de Damian. No entendió hasta que se fijó en que miraba: su propio nombre en su palma. - Oh.

\- ¿Tu eres…? –No termino la pregunta pero entendio a que se refería, le sorprendió la esperanza en su voz.

-Yep. Lo descubrí hace años… –bostezo- pero no quería tener a tus psicópatas padres detrás de mí, o volver a morir así que… decidí esperar a que crecieras.

-Nunca me dijiste – murmuro siguiendo con la atención a sus heridas.

-No se vería bien que cortejara a un niño de diez años… pero a uno de dieciocho si –respondió después de un par más de bostezos. Cuando Damian termino de vendarle se acostó y abrió los brazos invitando al de ojos jade abrazarle.

Vacilante Damian se acomodó a un costado del mayor, Jason lo rodeo con cariño poco a poco quedándose dormido por la morfina y la calidez de su cuerpo. Damian no podía creer que había tenido a su soulmate tan cerca tanto tiempo, años antes había dudado entre conocerle o ignorarlo para siempre pero ahora quería saber cómo sería su vida juntos, ¿podrían crear una relación sana sin importar su "profesión"? ¿Batman o la Liga se interpondrían?

No sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.


	2. Guardaespaldas

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ser guardaespaldas de Damian Al Ghul no era tan complicado, solo debía evitar que alguien intentara matarlo, pero ¿quién querría dañar un solo cabello de su cabecita? Era buen alumno, deportista, educado y con una sonrisa que transmitía una gran ternura pero sobre todo era un niño de diez años, ¿quién sería tan desalmado para lastimarle?

No es que lo hubieran intentado directamente, pero si con su madre una alcaldesa no del todo popular por sus ideas no tan conservadoras (por no hablar de que algunos les incomodaba que alguien con su ascendencia ocupara un cargo relativamente importante).

Un día que ambos junto con el padrastro y hermanastra del chico se encontraban cenando en un restaurante muy quitados de la pena, sin molestar a nadie un matón abrió fuego en el lugar. El padrastro (Slade Wilson, antiguo miembro del ejercito) protegió a su familia, pero perdió un ojo. Desde ese momento ambos niños eran escoltados, Slade y Talia temían por su seguridad.

Jason fue asignado al niño mientras que su compañera Kori a la hija del militar, no había ataques así que básicamente eran los choferes de los chiquillos. A Jason le gustaba su trabajo, ganaba bien y los Wilson-Al Ghul no eran desagradables (al contrario, los trataban como miembros de su familia, regalos en navidad y pastel de cumpleaños incluido) pero había una época que odiaba.

.

Tenía dos años siendo el guardaespaldas de Damian y como tal lo acompañaba cuando debía visitar a su padre en Gotham, según el acuerdo de custodia el niño pasaría la mitad del receso veraniego y una semana en navidad con él. El descontento de Jason no era porque debieran dejar Inglaterra o el jetlag, era Bruce Wayne quien le hacía derramar la bilis.

En cada viaje era lo mismo.

Llegaban y eran recibidos por el mayordomo (nunca por el padre), se instalaban y la pasaban con Alfred; con suerte en el transcurso de los días llegaran los hermanos (adoptivos) mayores de Damian y convivieran con él ya que ellos tampoco vivían en Gotham. De vez en cuando Jason vería a Bruce antes de que se fuera al trabajo y aunque deseara ordenarle se quedara a pasar tiempo con su hijo no podía, él era muy rápido y salía como un rayo de la casa. Cuando el señor Wayne comenzaba a estar más tiempo en la mansión ya era tiempo de regresar y Jason tenía que lidiar con un triste niño que no entendía porque su padre no quería estar con él.

.

Esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

El tiempo con su padre se había agotado y el niño apenas lo había visto tres veces en el mes y medio que paso ahí.

– ¿Por qué vuelves cada año Dami? Estoy seguro de que si lo hablas con tu madre ya no tendrías que ir. – Jason mira por el retrovisor del auto como el niño abraza contra su pecho el conejo de peluche con el que duerme todas las noches, realmente no entendía porque Damian insistía en viajar a Gotham si sabía lo que pasaría.

–No voy por mi padre Jay –respondió sonriendo tristemente, Jason detestaba esa sonrisa el solo quería verlo feliz. – A Alfie le gusta que vaya y pase tiempo con él, a mis hermanos también, aun cuando no viven en Gotham tratan de frecuentarla cuando saben que estaré. Quizás a mi padre biológico no le interese tanto, pero hay otras personas que si quieren convivir conmigo por eso vuelvo, por eso y porque me entristece que Alfred este tanto tiempo solo, padre tampoco esta mucho con el. Si yo puedo cambiar un poco eso con gusto lo hare.

 _"Maldita sea, ¿por qué debe tener un corazón tan noble? ¿Por qué su padrastro lo adora y su padre lo trata con indiferencia? ¿Cómo un hombre tan frio pudo engendrar a alguien tan sensible?"_

Un suave suspiro le distrae de sus pensamientos, Damian muerde su labio mientras trata de reprimir las lágrimas. –Eso no quiere decir que no me duela no estar con mi padre, quisiera pasar con él por lo menos un par de horas sin sentir que soy una molestia para él.

El guardaespaldas/chofer chasquea la lengua, el haría cualquier cosa para alegrar al niño que ve como un hermano pequeño, pero no puede cambiar el carácter de Bruce Wayne así que hace lo mismo de siempre: tratara de subirle el ánimo.

Lo llevara por un helado, al parque y quizás a algunos museos o el zoológico por lo menos unas horas; pero primero tenía que mandar un mensaje a sus padres (si, Slade Wilson era su padre no el otro sujeto) avisándoles que iniciaría el protocolo "SMPB".

Horas más tarde Jason llevaba al niño en brazos y pensaba el error que Bruce Wayne cometía al alejar a la gente que le quería.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


	3. Nagini

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Jason quiere recostarse en la cálida arena y dormir una larga siesta aunque el sol este ardiendo en todo esplendor pero quiere más conservar su vida así que se esfuerza por seguir moviéndose, arrastra los pies hasta las ruinas de un templo arcaico mientras la sangre se le escurre por entre los dedos. Cree escuchar el siseo de una serpiente pero posiblemente sea su imaginación o sus atacantes acercándose, solo atina apresurarse a entrar al templo; busca el rincón más apartado y oscuro para ocultarse, con suerte los matones que venían tras sus talones no lo vean sin entran en el sitio.

Escucha pasos y algo pesado arrastrándose hacia él, el silbido de antes es más fuerte, sus instintos dicen que corra pero la falta de sangre le ordena lo contrario, ha acabado con unos traficantes merece un descanso. Lo último que mira antes de caer en la inconsciencia son unos resplandecientes ojos verdes.

–.–

Lo despierta un dulce olor a flores y el sonido de madera quemándose.

Se pregunta porque no está muerto, debería estar muerto (por sus heridas o por los matones pero muerto), ¿qué hace arropado y vendado? Un ligero siseo le hace voltear a su izquierda y Jason está seguro que llego al más allá o está delirando porque no hay manera de que la criatura a su lado sea real: hay una hermosa doncella de rostro tranquilo de divinos ojos jade y larga cabellera caoba, su torso está cubierto con una delgada blusa roja que poco podía hacer contra el frio del lugar (por había fuego encendido suponía) pero… lo extraño era que la criatura de la cintura para abajo tenía una larga cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas.

La criatura, ajena a los pensamientos de Jason le mira curiosa antes de acercarle un vaso. Alfred le enseño a no aceptar cosas de desconocidos pero de nuevo, ya debe estar muerto así que sin dudar lo bebe. Ahora se convence que está vivo y despierto pues el "te" lo despierta, tiene el impulso de escupir el líquido por el asqueroso sabor pero la criatura le da una mirada que claramente promete dolor si lo hace, traga con dificultad y siente que la garganta se le quema pero después de unos minutos la sensación es reemplazada por un estupor parecido al de la anestesia.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –La voz es sibilante pero serena. Jason gruñe por lo bajo intentando sentarse pero unas finas manos lo mantienen contra el suelo. –No te muevas, tus heridas aun no sanan.

– ¿Quién eres? –Realmente quería preguntar ¿que eres? Pero la señorita quizás deje de ser tan amable y probablemente se coma la cara de Jason si la ofende (a podido entrever unos filosos colmillos y no arde en deseos por sentirlos rasgando su piel).

–Mi nombre es Damia, ¿cuál es el tuyo? –Pregunta atizando el fuego.

–Jason… ¿por qué sigo vivo?

–Porque te he salvado. Normalmente habría evitado que entraras a mi hogar pero estabas herido, los otros hombres… –frunció levemente el ceño. –Ellos te lastimaron y entraron aquí a matarte, no podía permitirlo; intente que se fueran pero me atacaron así que tuve que matarlos.

– ¿Y… sus cuerpos? –No era que le importaran pero se le hacía curioso que no oliera a podrido, solo olía al humo de la fogata y a flores que parecía emanar de Damia.

–Que pregunta –dio una pequeña risa mientras le acercaba una cesta de mimbre a su invitado. –Los enterré claro, junto a los otros invasores.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si la pregunta de Jason fuera tan estúpida y redundante que él no pudo evitar preguntarse a cuantos había matado solo por entrar al ruinoso templo que tenía por hogar y cuando lo mataría a él.

–.–

Pero los días pasaban y Damia lo trataba con amabilidad, mientras las heridas de Jason sanaban gracias a los ungüentos y brebajes de la bella nagini Jason aprende muchas cosas de su anfitriona. Descubre que proviene de una raza ancestral, que ama su templo ruinoso aunque sea frio y que efectivamente tiene un cementerio donde entierra a los guerreros que ha enfrentado y derrotado. También aprende que ella es muy inteligente seguramente se llevaría bien con el reemplazo, pero no sabe mucho de literatura occidental así que Jason le habla lo mejor que puede sobre sus libros favoritos; poco a poco se vuelven amigos y Todd quiere llevarla con él para que pueda ir a todas las bibliotecas que Damia quiera pero ¿cómo haces que una criatura mitad serpiente pase desapercibida? Aunque la cola de Damia es de escamas verdes y doradas, bonitas en verdad, duda que la consideren inofensiva pues su veneno es muy potente y con facilidad puede matar a alguien rodeándole con ella.

Mejora cada vez más y no quiere dejarla sola en esas ruinas, con los restos de sus enemigos, es noble y dulce no merece una vida tan solitaria así que le propone ir con él a Gotham. Ella duda, no ha tenido buenas experiencias con humanos (Jason es el único amigo que no es de su especie que ha tenido en la vida) pero la posibilidad de nuevos conocimientos le atrae bastante y Jason termina por convencerla.

Envía una señal de auxilio a los otros forajidos y esperan pacientemente a que llegaran por ellos, cuando los pelirrojos arribaron lo primero que la tamaraniana hizo fue asumir una posición de pelea con sus puños brillando, Damia hizo lo mismo como una serpiente a punto de atacar. Los chicos estaban conmocionados pero evitaron que se mataran; después de eso ellas se volvieron BFF.

–.–

Damia llevaba seis meses viviendo con Jason, Kori y Roy pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos pero nadie más conocía a la nagini, ella no salía de la casa.

Por eso no era de sorprender que los murciélagos pensaran que era un enemigo que había logrado adentrarse en el hogar de Red Hood, así que intentaran someterla. Si Jason no hubiera llegado a tiempo Dick hubiera muerto por constricción y Tim por el veneno de su querida nagini.

" _Obviamente tengo un antídoto"_ fue la respuesta que le dieron a Bruce y Alfred cuando preguntaron cómo salvaron al ave rojinegra.

Era inverosímil encontrarse en la mansión tomando té con una serpiente semidivina, aún más que tiempo después Damia se uniera oficialmente a la familia gracias a su matrimonio con el pistolero que salvo; pero lo que se llevaba las palmas era que gracias a poderosos hechizos Damia cambiara su parte de reptil por una humana… no permanentemente solo el tiempo suficiente para salir a la calle con sus hijos y su marido.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, avadas, crucios, comentarios?


	4. Prince

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

El reino de Gotham estaba en una cruenta guerra, sus bastos ejércitos poco podían hacer contra el enemigo y ni siquiera con el apoyo de sus aliados veían factible la victoria. La gente vivía atemorizada de que el enemigo lograra traspasar las murallas que hasta ese momento les resguardaban y los aniquilaran a todos, huir no era una opción ya que todo el lugar estaba sitiado y los alimentos que guardaban para el invierno comenzaban a escasear, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de empezar a sembrar. Si la guerra no terminaba pronto la población moriría no por las espadas sino de inanición.

El rey estaba estresado a mas no poder, ese conflicto era culpa de su hijo mayor. Richard había estado como embajador en el reino de Nanda Parbat, querían formar una alianza con ellos por su gran poder militar y su industria de metales y joyas. Pero su querido hijo fue tan torpe que por un descuido incendió uno de sus templos creando el terrible conflicto, no hubiera sido tan grave si no hubiera intentado culpar a una sacerdotisa que resulto ser parte de la familia real; cuando se dio cuenta del problema huyo como cobarde y eso hizo enfadar más a los regentes de aquel país.

Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.

Ahora el rey Bruce intentaba salvar su reino, quiso usar la diplomacia en un principio pero no funciono. La familia Al Ghul pedía una disculpa pública y que Richard regresara como sirviente para ayudar a reparar el templo, a Bruce y sus consejeros les pareció una propuesta razonable y benévola teniendo en cuenta la fama de sangrientos guerreros que tenían, solo el culpable resultaría afectado, pero Richard se negaba a rebajarse cual plebeyo. Insulto al viejo rey de Nanda Parbat frente a ambas comisiones, Bruce no iba a permitir que el problema creciera así que decreto que su primogénito iría al país vecino como sirviente de los Al Ghul y así ocurrió, pero antes de partir Richard asesino al rey Ra`s para después marcharse.

Bruce no tenía idea de que pasaba por la mente de su hijo o si acaso algún espíritu maligno lo había poseído pero había causado un terrible desastre.

Y no veía la solución. Sus aliados le habían comunicado que pensaban seriamente retirarle su apoyo, no querían sufrir más bajas en batallas sin sentido.

–Cálmate un poco padre.

El rey resoplo ante la ingenua petición de su tercer hijo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaban al borde de la muerte? –No puedo Timothy, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.

–Podrías intentar una nueva negociación.

– ¿Y que podría ofrecerles? Seguramente quieren la cabeza de tu hermano. Lo único que debía hacer era firmar el tratado de alianza, no emborracharse y quemar un templo ¡no cualquiera el de su diosa principal! Y para colmo matar al rey. Son guerreros, habían actuado muy serenos y pacientes ahora no aceptaran ningún trato. No se detendrán hasta reducir todo a cenizas.

–No. –Ambos voltearon al oír la grave voz al otro lado de la habitación. Jason, el segundo hijo (príncipe heredero desde que Richard huyo) y general principal del ejercito gotnamita revisaba unos mapas tratando de planear una táctica que acabara con el ejército contrario aprovechando el terreno. - En un principio lo que querían era que les vendiéramos nuestras cosechas a menor precio, sus tierras son ricas en metales pero no son buenas para cultivar; si vencen no quemaran el lugar. No son tontos ¿por qué destruir algo que puede beneficiarlos?

–Bueno en eso tienes razón, tomaran el dominio de todo. –Cansado de dar vueltas por el cuarto bruce se sentó en una silla cerca de Timothy. – ¿Tu que sugieres Jason, como podemos resolver esto?

A Jason le sorprendió que su padre le preguntara a él pero claro, Richard no estaba y fue siempre su mano derecha así que, siendo Jason su reemplazo tenía sentido que ahora recurriera a él.

–No lo sé padre, yo no soy diplomático pero como soldado te digo esto: estamos vencidos desde antes de que empezara este conflicto. Su ejército es más grande, con mejor armamento, mayor entrenamiento y experiencia si no nos han acabado ya es por las murallas donde los nuestros corren a esconderse cuando se ponen más agresivos pero creo que encontraran la forma de derribarlas… –suspiro cansado viendo con desolación a su padre y hermano. –Y entonces será nuestro fin.

La guerra entre Gotham y Nanda Parbat había sido lo suficientemente problemática para el continente que se formó un consejo "neutral" para resolver la situación; a los demás reinos no es convenía que Gotham no exportara sus productos agrícolas ni que Nanda Parbat parara el comercio de armas y joyería.

La discusión duro 3 días, apenas paraban para comer y descansar. Los reyes de Nanda Parbat (como bien imaginaba Bruce) pedían la cabeza de Richard Wayne, la reconstrucción y mejora del templo afectado, disculpas públicas y además el 30% del territorio gotnamita. Bruce no quería ceder sus tierras pero reconocía que no era excesivo lo que pedían, era razonable y podía darles lo que pedían. Todo excepto a Richard.

¿La solución? Casar a los herederos de ambos reinos.

No recordaba con claridad quien lo había sugerido, pero la idea de sustituir a un príncipe fugitivo con otro vivo no para matarlo sino para casarlo les pareció correcta a ambas familias y al concejo.

Eso no devolvería la vida al rey Ra`s ni anulaba el crimen de Richard, pero a muchos les beneficiaba esa unión.

Muchos, no todos.

La noticia de boda no le agrado del todo a los involucrados, ambos eran soldados que confiaban más en la habilidad de un espadachín que en la reciprocidad de un vínculo matrimonial. Con los votos se obligaban a lealtad, amor, auxilio y otras tantas bondades que se decían fáciles pero en la práctica eran obsoletas.

¿Qué evitaría que su cónyuge les asfixiara en el tálamo nupcial o les envenenara la noche de bodas?

Jason Wayne y Damian Al Ghul, los herederos de sus respectivos reinos se conocían con anterioridad a la guerra, pero su encuentro no ocurrió en una visita diplomática o fueron compañeros de colegio.

Ellos se conocieron en otra guerra, ambos eran generales y dirigieron sus ejércitos a marchar contra un enemigo en común.

Jason tenia diciocho años (era tres años mayor que el otro) y le había sorprendido ver a alguien tan joven participar en actividades bélicas pero al ver como dirigía a mortales soldados sin el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, como organizaba exitosas misiones valiéndose de emboscadas se ganó su respeto; era un método al que no estaba acostumbrado pues el prefería atacar de frente así que entre batallas se acercó a él para aprender su táctica.

.

Los recuerdos que el príncipe Damian tenía de su prometido eran más que nada memorias de batallas. Recuerda verlo con su armadura manchada de sangre usando la espada como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, atravesando cuerpos y derramando viseras con la misma facilidad de quien pincha un trozo de queso; en esa época se volvieron relativamente amigos pero las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Cómo podía casarse con el hermano del asesino de su adorado abuelo?

" _Él no lo mato" respondió su madre cuando le expresó su inquietud. "Y queramos o no esta alianza es benéfica para nosotros, así que…"_

" _Ya, tengo que casarme"_

" _Si –suspiro poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - No tengo que decirte no que intentes ninguno de tus trucos ¿verdad? No me gusta esta situación, pero detesto más la guerra y ya tuvimos bastante de esta"_

" _Lo se madre, lo sé. Descuida, no intentare matarle"_

Sin que Damian lo supiera, Jason le hizo una promesa parecida a su padre.

" _No soy estúpido, no iniciare otra guerra cuando apenas estamos terminando una"_

.

La ceremonia transcurría sin novedad, tan sosa y aburrida como cualquier otra, el ministro pronuncio un sermón sobre amor y unidad, pero todos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que estaban ahí aun así nadie contradijo sus palabras. Normalmente cuando dos personas se casan solo piensan en lo felices que están por unir su vida con la persona que aman, pero los dos príncipes querían que eso terminara ya… aunque muchas ganas de que llegara la noche tampoco tenían.

Fuertes carcajadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de los recién casados, al principio hubo tanto silencio que se podía escuchar un alfiler caer pero ambos se dieron cuenta de lo desagradable que sería vivir su matrimonio incomodo el uno con el otro, antes de casarse fueron amigos (no muy unidos pero aun así) por lo que decidieron conversar sobre sus vidas en lugar de consumar.

Jason le conto como por querer hacerle una broma a su padre termino en un barril rodando colina abajo, Damian le explico cómo se ganó la cicatriz en su mentón al resbalar por las escaleras al huir del terrible ataque de una polilla cuando era pequeño.

.

Se habían quedado en ala oeste del castillo perteneciente a los Wayne, Damian paseaba por Gotham con total tranquilidad cuando salía a supervisar los trabajos de reconstrucción junto con su esposo, sabe que nadie se atrevería a dañarle, ya fuera porque era el príncipe consorte (futuro rey) o por su fama de guerrero acentuada por llevar siempre su espada (y dagas ocultas). Así que despreocupadamente recorre el pueblo, los campos y el castillo; Jason no se aleja mucho de él, no porque desconfié de su cónyuge o porque piense que planea destruir Gotham desde adentro sino porque ninguno de los dos es dipolomatico, tiene el mejor carácter o es especialista en tratar cosas que no tengan que ver con tácticas de batalla y armas. Va con él a casi todos lados porque si Damian se altera y se ve tentado a empuñar una de sus dagas él puede recordarle sutilmente que no debe hacerlo, lo mismo Damian, Jason ama a su pueblo pero a veces el enojo nubla ese amor y desea mostrarles el filo de su espada o lo duro de sus puños pero el otro le recordara que necesitan gente para sembrar y cosechar y que el reino prospere así que no puede reducir a la población cada que le colmen la paciencia.

Y cuando no pueden hacerse cargo porque ambos están estresados Bruce se hace cargo de la situación… al menos hasta que el muere.


	5. Prince (versión 2)

Version "Dark", si te gusto la otra puedes ignorar esta.

* * *

El reino de Gotham estaba en una cruenta guerra, sus bastos ejércitos poco podían hacer contra el enemigo y ni siquiera con el apoyo de sus aliados veían factible la victoria. La gente vivía atemorizada de que el enemigo lograra traspasar las murallas que hasta ese momento les resguardaban y los aniquilaran a todos, huir no era una opción ya que todo el lugar estaba sitiado y los alimentos que guardaban para el invierno comenzaban a escasear, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de empezar a sembrar. Si la guerra no terminaba pronto la población moriría no por las espadas sino de inanición.

El rey estaba estresado a mas no poder, ese conflicto era culpa de su hijo mayor. Richard había estado como embajador en el reino de Nanda Parbat, querían formar una alianza con ellos por su gran poder militar y su industria de metales y joyas. Pero su querido hijo fue tan torpe que por un descuido incendió uno de sus templos creando el terrible conflicto, no hubiera sido tan grave si no hubiera intentado culpar a una sacerdotisa que resulto ser parte de la familia real; cuando se dio cuenta del problema huyo como cobarde y eso hizo enfadar más a los regentes de aquel país.

Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.

Ahora el rey Bruce intentaba salvar su reino, quiso usar la diplomacia en un principio pero no funciono. La familia Al Ghul pedía una disculpa pública y que Richard regresara como sirviente para ayudar a reparar el templo, a Bruce y sus consejeros les pareció una propuesta razonable y benévola teniendo en cuenta la fama de sangrientos guerreros que tenían, solo el culpable resultaría afectado, pero Richard se negaba a rebajarse cual plebeyo. Insulto al viejo rey de Nanda Parbat frente a ambas comisiones, Bruce no iba a permitir que el problema creciera así que decreto que su primogénito iría al país vecino como sirviente de los Al Ghul y así ocurrió, pero antes de partir Richard asesino al rey Ra`s para después marcharse.

Bruce no tenía idea de que pasaba por la mente de su hijo o si acaso algún espíritu maligno lo había poseído pero había causado un terrible desastre.

Y no veía la solución. Sus aliados le habían comunicado que pensaban seriamente retirarle su apoyo, no querían sufrir más bajas en batallas sin sentido.

–Cálmate un poco padre.

El rey resoplo ante la ingenua petición de su tercer hijo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaban al borde de la muerte? –No puedo Timothy, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.

–Podrías intentar una nueva negociación.

– ¿Y que podría ofrecerles? Seguramente quieren la cabeza de tu hermano. Lo único que debía hacer era firmar el tratado de alianza, no emborracharse y quemar un templo ¡no cualquiera el de su diosa principal! Y para colmo matar al rey. Son guerreros, habían actuado muy serenos y pacientes ahora no aceptaran ningún trato. No se detendrán hasta reducir todo a cenizas.

–No. –Ambos voltearon al oír la grave voz al otro lado de la habitación. Jason, el segundo hijo (príncipe heredero desde que Richard huyo) y general principal del ejercito gotnamita revisaba unos mapas tratando de planear una táctica que acabara con el ejército contrario aprovechando el terreno. - En un principio lo que querían era que les vendiéramos nuestras cosechas a menor precio, sus tierras son ricas en metales pero no son buenas para cultivar; si vencen no quemaran el lugar. No son tontos ¿por qué destruir algo que puede beneficiarlos?

–Bueno en eso tienes razón, tomaran el dominio de todo. –Cansado de dar vueltas por el cuarto bruce se sentó en una silla cerca de Timothy. – ¿Tu que sugieres Jason, como podemos resolver esto?

A Jason le sorprendió que su padre le preguntara a él pero claro, Richard no estaba y fue siempre su mano derecha así que, siendo Jason su reemplazo tenía sentido que ahora recurriera a él.

–No lo sé padre, yo no soy diplomático pero como soldado te digo esto: estamos vencidos desde antes de que empezara este conflicto. Su ejército es más grande, con mejor armamento, mayor entrenamiento y experiencia si no nos han acabado ya es por las murallas donde los nuestros corren a esconderse cuando se ponen más agresivos pero creo que encontraran la forma de derribarlas… –suspiro cansado viendo con desolación a su padre y hermano. –Y entonces será nuestro fin.

La guerra entre Gotham y Nanda Parbat había sido lo suficientemente problemática para el continente que se formó un consejo "neutral" para resolver la situación; a los demás reinos no es convenía que Gotham no exportara sus productos agrícolas ni que Nanda Parbat parara el comercio de armas y joyería.

La discusión duro 3 días, apenas paraban para comer y descansar. Los reyes de Nanda Parbat (como bien imaginaba Bruce) pedían la cabeza de Richard Wayne, la reconstrucción y mejora del templo afectado, disculpas públicas y además el 30% del territorio gotnamita. Bruce no quería ceder sus tierras pero reconocía que no era excesivo lo que pedían, era razonable y podía darles lo que pedían. Todo excepto a Richard.

¿La solución? Casar a los herederos de ambos reinos.

No recordaba con claridad quien lo había sugerido, pero la idea de sustituir a un príncipe fugitivo con otro vivo no para matarlo sino para casarlo les pareció correcta a ambas familias y al concejo.

Eso no devolvería la vida al rey Ra`s ni anulaba el crimen de Richard, pero a muchos les beneficiaba esa unión.

La boda no era la opción que hubieran elegido involucrados, ambos eran soldados que confiaban más en la habilidad de un espadachín que en la reciprocidad de un vínculo matrimonial. Con los votos se obligaban a lealtad, amor, auxilio y otras tantas bondades que se decían fáciles pero en la práctica eran obsoletas.

¿Qué evitaría que su cónyuge les asfixiara en el tálamo nupcial o les envenenara la noche de bodas?

Jason Wayne y Damian Al Ghul, los herederos de sus respectivos reinos se conocían con anterioridad a la guerra, pero su encuentro no ocurrió en una visita diplomática o fueron compañeros de colegio.

Ellos se conocieron en otra guerra, ambos eran generales y dirigieron sus ejércitos a marchar contra un enemigo en común.

Jason tenia dieciocho años (era tres años mayor que el otro) y le había sorprendido encontrar a alguien tan joven participando en actividades bélicas pero al ver como dirigía a mortales soldados sin el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, como organizaba exitosas misiones valiéndose de emboscadas se ganó su respeto; era un método al que no estaba acostumbrado pues él prefería atacar de frente así que entre batallas se acercó a él para aprender su táctica.

Lentamente ese respeto evoluciono a algo más íntimo entre ambos.

.

Los recuerdos que el príncipe Damian tenía de su prometido eran más que nada memorias de batallas. Recuerda verlo con su armadura manchada de sangre usando la espada como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, atravesando cuerpos y derramando viseras con la misma facilidad de quien pincha un trozo de queso; en esa época se volvieron relativamente amigos pero las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Cómo podía casarse con el hermano del asesino de su adorado abuelo?

" _Él no lo mato" respondió su madre cuando le expresó su inquietud. "Y queramos o no esta alianza es benéfica para nosotros, así que…"_

" _Ya, tengo que casarme"_

" _Si –suspiro poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - No tengo que decirte no que intentes ninguno de tus trucos ¿verdad? No me gusta esta situación, pero detesto más la guerra y ya tuvimos bastante de esta"_

" _Lo se madre, lo sé. Descuida, no intentare matarle"_

Sin que Damian lo supiera, Jason le hizo una promesa parecida a su padre.

" _No soy estúpido, no iniciare otra guerra cuando apenas estamos terminando una"_

.

La ceremonia transcurría sin novedad, tan sosa y aburrida como cualquier otra, el ministro pronuncio un sermón sobre amor y unidad, pero todos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que estaban ahí aun así nadie contradijo sus palabras. Normalmente cuando dos personas se casan solo piensan en lo felices que están por unir su vida con la persona que aman, pero los dos príncipes querían que eso terminara ya… esperaban con ansias la noche.

Fuertes carcajadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de los recién casados, sus padres, sus pueblos y los consejos creían que habían aceptado el trato a regañadientes, pensaban que tan lamentables sucesos, la sangre derramada y las vivas acabadas tan abruptamente eran culpa del príncipe fugitivo Richard.

No había manera de que supieran que durante su estadía en Nanda Parbat fue Damian quien le proporcionara el vino que altero sus sentidos llevándole a quemar el templo, que cuando regreso fue su hermano quien le siguió dando el brebaje para trastornarlo y cometiera los crímenes necesarios para desatar la guerra. No podían saber que todo era una rebuscada estratagema para asegurar el reinado de Jason y Damian.

Jason era el segundo en la línea sucesora, nunca sería rey mientras Richard el hijo favorito estuviera en el camino así que se valió de su amante para deshacerse de la competencia.

Damian era el favorito de su abuelo para sustituirlo por sobre sus primos y su propia madre, no temía por su futuro título, sin embargo Ra´s pretendía casarlo con la princesa Amazona, su reino no era prospero en cultivos como el de Gotham pero igualaba a Nanda Parbat en capacidad militar. ¿Qué importaba un humilde pueblo agrícola si podía conquistar a cualquiera con ese enorme ejercito? Damian hubiera aceptado y apoyado esa decisión de no ser porque las Amazonas eran una sociedad matriarcal, si él fuera rey quedaría relevado a un segundo plano pues quien llevara el control de todo sería su esposa. El príncipe no aceptaría eso, ya muchas ordenes había acatado como para obedecer a una mujer sin chistar, prefería gobernar equitativamente con su viejo amante.

Y si para logar lo que querían algunos necesitaban morir… pues bienvenidos sus sacrificios.

Lo consiguieron, ahora quedaba esperar a la muerte de los actuales reyes que ya no eran una amenaza.

–Casi lo olvido –Jason dejo de abrazar a su esposo y se acercó a un baúl. –Te tengo un regalo de bodas.

Del baúl saco una caja azul con listón verde, se la tendió al menor y este extrajo un collar plateado con una pupila azul. El mismo tono de ojos que Richard tenía.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucio, avadas, comentarios?


	6. Guerra y Muerte

Nota: Obviamente basado en la mitología griega, y obvio Jason es Guerra y Damian Muerte.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La Muerte es amiga inseparable de la Guerra, allá donde esta vaya Muerte no anda muy lejos. ¿Qué enfrentamiento se ha llevado a cabo sin un solo deceso? ¿Qué guerrero permanece sin el aroma con el que Muerte les perfuma?

Los hombres veneran a Guerra y Muerte como dioses, los creen más viejos y poderosos que ellos mismos, en sus imaginaciones los dotan de forma física, carácter y demás aspectos que los diferencian de las otras deidades que creen existentes.

Solo los malvados les adoran con gusto, aquellos que se ganan el sustento con el fallecimiento de sus semejantes o con el oficio bélico llenaban sus altares con bastas ofrendas y sacrificios con los que creen ganaran su favor. Entre las mismas deidades les suelen despreciar, ellos no tienen que batallar para conseguir algo pues les basta con chasquear los dedos o alegar su superioridad para obtener lo que quieren y tampoco deben temer de Muerte, el icor que corre por sus cuerpos, la ambrosia que les da la Copera hace que él no pueda llevárselos a su sombrío reino.

Pero temen a su amistad. Guerra es violento, cruel y sádico; muchas veces se vale de acciones poco honorables o hechos detestables para poner a los hombres uno contra otro y entretenerse. Muerte es voluble, puede ser suave como la brisa o el batir de las alas de una frágil mariposa pero también intempestiva, cruel, fría y dolorosa.

Separados son terribles, juntos abominables.

A pesar de eso Guerra y Muerte no han creado grandes calamidades (al menos no que no hayan sido dictadas por los Hados) y los demás inmortales quedan tranquilos pero nunca está de más y les vigilan de reojo en las reuniones ordenadas por sus reyes.

Por consejo de Timothy (deidad de la estrategia y sabiduría) intentaron separarles, _"es mejor prevenir que lamentar"_ dice, _"solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierdan el control"_

Timothy siempre ha antagonizado con Guerra, donde Guerra es impulsivo y violento Timothy es reflexivo y mesurado, cerebro sobre musculo es su lema. Por otro lado detesta a Muerte, le arrebatado a sus humanos favoritos (amantes y protegidos) sin importar cuanto abrace sus rodillas. Así que no lamenta que se separen.

No lo consiguen, ellos no sucumben a sus ardides. No obstante no se desaniman, en cualquier momento se disgustarían, se separarían y los dioses respirarían con más tranquilidad.

.

Pero la plateada Helena chismorrea ver a Guerra combatiendo por las noches o paseando por los sangrientos campos de batalla con la antorcha de Muerte en una mano. Al principio se sorprenden pues la tea es su símbolo de poder pero creen que se la ha prestado o mejor aún, se la ha quitado por la fuerza y con ello dejaran de andar juntos.

Sin embargo no sucede nada, Guerra y Muerte si acaso se vuelven más unidos.

Sueño les cuenta a todos como Guerra se arrodillo ante su hermano mayor ofreciéndole su espada antes de ceñírsela a la cintura.

Los dioses no pueden creerlo, un intercambio de símbolos es equivalente a un matrimonio.

Guerra y Muerte se han casado.

El Olimpo se estremece, se han unido para la eternidad. El divorcio no existe entre los dioses.


	7. Dolor

Tarde, tarde, tarde pero aquí esta el dia 6.

* * *

Timothy y Guerra luchaban frente al palacio de su padre.

Eso no era nuevo, los dos siempre estaban dispuestos a medir fuerzas; muchas veces antes habían peleado uno contra el otro, en ocasiones ganaba Guerra otras tantas vencía Timothy y otras más empataban.

Esta vez la victoria del de ojos de lechuza fue diferente.

Llevaban horas peleando, Guerra llevaba una nueva espada ya que la original aun la tenía Muerte como símbolo de su unión, esta también había sido creada por los ciclopes pero la empuñadura era negra y la hoja parecía estar siempre manchada de sangre. Timothy utilizaba igualmente utilizaba una espada aunque no fuera su muy bueno con ella, se hubiera amedrentado por la habilidad de su hermano de no ser porque su orgullo se lo impedía, le había asestado varias estocadas con su espada antes de Guerra se la quitara con un mandoble, era hora de usar su arma predilecta (que coincidentemente era la misma de Guerra).

Tomo la distancia necesaria y alzo el arma, su lanza se incrusto en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano en un tiro limpio pero al instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.

El icor no tardo en brotar como cada que se herían sin embargo el alarido que dio Guerra nunca antes lo había escuchado a pesar de haber oído a muchos morir. Timothy corrió a extraerle la lanza, un riachuelo dorado escapo de la herida, el mismo líquido dorado que empapaba la punta de la lanza. Sorprendido llamo a Febo pues Guerra no dejaba de quejarse, hubiera pensado que era una broma sino fuera por el gesto de dolor y el sufrimiento que podía ver en sus ojos, además la abertura no cerraba.

-.-

La noticia corrió rápida por los cielos, mares e incluso en los oscuros dominios de Thomas: Guerra estaba herido de gravedad.

El guerrero reposaba en el palacio de su hermano Febo sufriendo terribles dolores, el icor no dejaba de empapar su túnica ni las sabanas no importaba que hiciera el de argénteo arco nada parecía funcionar y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo, nunca había tratado con algo así.

Guerra trata de resistir el dolor y no dar gritos que hasta los mortales que viven debajo del Monte Olimpo lo puedan escuchar pero es difícil cuando el icor que le mantiene existiendo parece arder dentro de él, aprieta la mandíbula pero aun así se le puede oír en cada rincón de la morada de los dioses. El dolor es perceptible en su voz y los corazones de los inmortales se compadecen, pero ninguno es capaz sanarle o calmar su malestar.

.

.

Enio y sus hermanas llegaron a la morada de Febo en cuanto se enteraron y desde entonces permanecían en guardia, asustadas de que un nuevo mal atacara a su padre mientras se encontraba en desventaja (ellas nunca dirían que se encontraba débil). Ninguna poseía un don para la sanación pero aun así intentaban ayudar a Febo en lo que necesitara.

Diana apareció para intentar reconfortar a su vástago pero no pudo más que murmurar unas pocas palabras vacilantes antes de retirarse a su morada. Bruce estuvo más tiempo pero tampoco hizo mucho por su hijo, en cuanto a Timothy… de él no se sabía nada desde que Febo declaro no saber qué hacer por Guerra.

.

Mas había alguien que no visito a Guerra, alguien que debería ser quien no se apartara de el en ningún momento.

Muerte.

Pero a nadie le importo, nadie cuchicheo o dijo una palabra por su ausencia.

Preferían que no se apareciera pues era muy probable que Guerra muriera, y seria tristísimo que Muerte se llevara a su esposo al sombrío reino de los muertos.

.

.

Muerte más que nadie estaba consciente del lamentable estado de Guerra.

Las Moiras le mostraron como el hilo dorado que representaba a su cónyuge iba perdiendo de apoco su brillo. Fue el a quien consultaron las Tejedoras la situación, no sabían que hacer, la muerte de un dios era algo sumamente extraño pero no imposible por ejemplo estaba Pan y antes de él Urano. Pero aunque no fuera imposible si fue inesperado, el destino de Guerra no era morir y de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo.

.

.

La progenie de Guerra estaba inquieta, no ver mejoría en su padre las hacia querer desgarrar a Timothy y arrastrarlo hasta el Tártaro, pero Bruce se los impidió alegando que el estado de Guerra no es culpa suya sino de los Hados.

Mientras tanto Muerte se agiliza, ver a su amante sufrir turbo su ser y aunque quiere hacer lo mismo que sus hijas se contiene, necesita respuestas. ¿De qué sirve quedarse velando en la cabecera o herir a Timothy cuando puede salvarlo de un destino injusto?

Busca a las Grayas, tiene que arrebatarles el ojo y el diente pero consigue lo que necesita: la cura para Guerra. Sin embargo obtiene algo que no esperaba pero es igual de importante: el nombre de la verdadera responsable, Timothy arrojo la lanza, sí, pero todo fue orquestado por la que lleva el arco de plata.

.

Baja al lugar temido por mortales e inmortales, llena un jarrón con agua del rio Flegetonte y lo mezcla con néctar; luego lo lleva donde Febo trata inútilmente de ayudar a su amante. Hace que Guerra beba el menjurje a pesar de que prácticamente está bebiendo lava, los dolores desaparecen casi al instante y la hemorragia se detiene, en un poco más de tiempo estará bien augura aliviado Febo. Las hijas de Guerra sonríen por la noticia más siguen firmes alrededor de su padre, no se apartarían de su lado hasta que él pudiera regresar a los campos de batalla.

Le da un beso a Guerra antes de que este caiga en el hechizo de su hermana y sale de la habitación, por más que desee quedarse con el aún tiene cosas que hacer.

Por ejemplo darle caza a la Cazadora.

* * *

¿Alguien entendió las referencias?


	8. Lucky

Se supone que Damian es un cambiaformas.

(Mucho mas que tarde pero al fin lo termine)

* * *

Jason miraba atentamente a los comensales de aquella aburrida gala. Normalmente se abría opuesto a ir, el realmente no quería tener nada que ver con aquella sección de ser un Wayne pero Bruce necesitaba de todos, esperaban darle caza al más escurridizo asesino con el que hubieran tratado. Al parecer su próxima presa seria atacada ahí esa misma noche y debían impedirlo.

Goldie lo había nombrado "Lucky" ya que siempre lograba escapar, creía que era alguien muy bueno disfrazándose pues cada que lograban captar una imagen de él llevaba indumentaria tan diferente y realista que sería imposible relacionar sus crímenes. A veces parecía un hombre mayor, otras un adolescente que apenas llegaba a los quince años incluso se había hecho pasar por una fémina en varias ocasiones.

El reemplazo tenía la teoría de que no era una persona sino un modus operandi de algún grupo criminal.

El creía que sería mejor si le metía una bala entre las cejas. "Lucky" ya había intentado matarlo.

.

–Disculpe. –Se dirigía a los sanitarios cuando choco con una dama de vestido negro, la gala casi llegaba a su fin y ni rastros del asesino.

–No hay problema –respondió con una dulce sonrisa que inconscientemente Jason correspondió. –Que tenga buena noche.

Jason hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como despedida a la joven que se marchó, olvidando momentáneamente su destino se quedó contemplando el vaivén de sus caderas hasta que desapareció por un corredor. Cuando entro al baño sintió que algo no iba bien, no era que las luces fallaran o los suelos estuvieran sucios sino que había un peculiar silencio en el lugar. Cautelosamente reviso por debajo de las puertas esperando encontrar a alguien ocupándose de sus necesidades pero encontró un cadáver sentado en uno de los cubículos. Era el diplomático debían proteger. Mientras activaba su comunicador para decirle al resto lo que había encontrado se dio cuenta de algo: se había topado con Lucky y le había dejado escapar.

.

– ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? –Cuestiona exasperada Stheph.

–No todos los asesinos llevan un gafete que dice: ¡Hola! ¡Soy un asesino! ¿Cómo prefieres morir? –Responde ácidamente, le frustra haber tenido enfrente a Lucky y ni siquiera pensar que ella era la asesina, se veía tan inocente.

–La tengo en video.

– ¿De qué sirve Tim? Siempre cambia de disfraz.

.

.

De esa infructífera noche pasaron dos meses antes de que consiguieran otro rastro de Lucky esta vez en Paris, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar recibieron una llamada de Alfred: la asesina ya había acabado con su víctima.

Esa situación se repitió tres veces más, Roma, Tokio, Berlín… antes de que Lucky regresara a Gotham.

Iba por Bruce.

.

El saberte en el blanco de una asesina no es una sensación agradable, pero a lo largo de sus años como Batman Bruce había aprendido a suprimir en su mayoría esos escalofríos, aun así tenía sus dudas. Ya los había burlado con anterioridad, ¿y si ella lograba lo que llevaban años intentando?

.

Oráculo y Red Robin habían instalado más cámaras ocultas, ellos vigilarían cada pantalla en busca de Lucky mientras el resto sutilmente creaba un cerco de seguridad alrededor de Bruce; ese caso ya se lo habían tomado a personal por tantas veces que se les escapo en el último minuto, querían atraparle y encerrarla en la celda más segura que existiera, una donde ya no pudiera disfrazarse o desaparecer.

.

Cerca de media noche Jason vio algo peculiar en un balcón, la iluminación era poca pero aun así distinguió a un hombre mayor apretar fuertemente el brazo de una joven, parecían discutir. Ella intentaba que la soltara forcejeando pero él era más fuerte, intento encajándole las uñas en la mano pero solo consiguió ser arrastrada sutilmente afuera de la fiesta. No fue el único que lo noto, Cass le hizo una señal para que los siguiera y ella se pegaría como lapa a Bruce después de todo la pista sobre Lucky parecía ser falsa y no podían dejar así un posible caso de violencia de pareja.

Los siguió a una distancia prudencial, él era alto y fornido con el cabello intensamente blanco; ella era pequeña y menudita, su cabellera roja llena de risos le cubría la espalda. Sus murmullos se oían furiosos no dudaba que en cualquier momento llegaran a los golpes.

Se alertó cuando sus pasos se dirigieron a la azotea.

.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí mocosa! –Grito empujándola, ella trastabillo con sus tacones pero se mantuvo en pie.

– ¡Vete tú, esta es mi misión! –Lanzo una daga que llevaba oculta pero el hombre la esquivo sin dificultad, no quería herirlo pero aun así le exaspero que lo hiciera como si se la hubiera arrojado un infante.

–No lo creo Shat, ya me quitaste varias presas pero a Wayne no. Tú no puedes contra él, ¿viste el sequito de seguridad que tenía, las cámaras? –La tomo de los antebrazos y la zarandeo con rudeza, la pelirroja le dio un puntapié para que la soltara.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Por quién me tomas Slade?!

Como respuesta obtuvo un inesperado puñetazo que apenas logró esquivar retrocediendo, el siguió lanzando golpes que ella bloqueaba. La chica se subió a la espalda de su contrincante y empezó a ahorcarlo con su corbata, él camino hasta la puerta por donde habían salido y azoto a la pelirroja contra ella, la oyó quejarse y bufar por los golpes pero no dejo los agarres que tenía en su cintura y en su cuello. Sabía que debía dejarla inconsciente pero se había vuelto fuerte, quizás ella lo noqueara primero; busco entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño cuchillo con el que corto el pedazo de tela que lo estrangulaba.

La jalo de los brazos y la estampo contra el piso, tomo unos segundos para recuperar aire los mismos que ella permaneció desorientada por los golpes antes de ser el quien la ahorcara. "Shat" empezó a arañarle el rostro, sus manos habían dejado de ser unos delgados dedos con perfecta manicura reemplazados por una afiladas garras

.

.

Los encontró peleando, ella tenía sangre en las manos y el en el rostro, en el suelo había una pequeña bola de tejido blanco bañado en rojo y una pequeña parte azul. Jason saco su pistola y dio un tiro al aire para que se separaran, no tomaría el riesgo de separarlos el mismo. Funciono, se detuvieron por el repentino sonido pero no espero lo que paso después, el tipo lo miro y se levantó obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo _"¡ahí tienes a Lucky!"_ había dicho antes de arrojarla contra Jason y huir.

.

.

.

Los murciélagos observaban entre fascinados y preocupados a través del cristal, sabían que era poco profesional pero la criminal era intrigante tanto que la tenían en una celda especial en la cueva en lugar de enviarla a prisión.

Era una chica bajita y menudita, con largo cabello rojo y serenos ojos grises, alguien normal, de quien no desconfiarías. Pero habían hecho algunas pruebas, ella era una meta humana y probablemente se valía de eso para cometer sus crímenes.

.

–Lleva horas sin moverse, simplemente está ahí –exclamo confundida Stheph.

–Eso no es nada, los asesinos se entrenan para estar alertas incluso dormidos.

–Es extraño que por fin le capturamos y aun no tenemos nada contundente en su contra –Tim dejo de ver a la prisionera y se concentró en las pantallas donde aparecía (o se suponía aparecía).

.

– ¿Creíste que nunca te atraparíamos eh? Que podías salirte con la tuya. –La chica apenas y parpadeo a las palabras de Jason, él y Tim intentarían nuevamente la rutina del policía bueno y el policía malo.

– ¿Quién era el tipo que te dejo en la azotea, tu compañero?

Para desconcierto de ambos Lucky sonrió suavemente. – ¿No lo reconocieron sin su máscara? Entonces su sistema de inteligencia no es tan bueno como se presume.

– ¿Quién es? –Pregunto medio gruñendo Tim, no se tomó a bien esa duda a su sistema y de Oracle.

–Deathstroke– susurro ella disfrutando de su desconcierto. –Y si, en ocasiones hemos trabajado juntos. La última vez cuando fuimos por ti Red Hood, tuviste mucha suerte.

–Pero te traiciono –replico molesto, no le hacía gracia que le recordaran lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Lucky frunció el ceño pero no parecía realmente molesta por la declaración de Jason.

–Ya arreglare cuentas con él.

– ¿Cómo si estás aquí encerrada?

Como si fuera un tipo de señal justo cuando Tim termino la frase una explosión sacudió la cueva, reaccionaron lento. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban sometidos por asesinos mientras Deathstroke sacaba a Lucky de la celda como si nunca la hubiera dejado a merced de los murciélagos y ella no le hubiera arrancado un ojo.

Antes de que Jason quedara inconsciente gracias a los golpes que el mercenario bicolor le había dado Lucky le revelo su secreto, frente a él la melena roja cambio a un corto cabello rojo, los iris grises se transformaron en un jade que él conocía muy bien.

Frente a él ya no estaba la asesina, sino el supuesto estudiante de arte con el que llevaba un par de meses saliendo.

" _Damian"_


End file.
